Once again i believed in love because of you
by Stars of the Hut
Summary: when Natsume and Mikan are 8 years old Natsume's family have to move to America and Natsume didn't explain to Mikan and gone...after 6 years Natsume came back and with a fiance! It let Mikan really sad, will Mikan believe in love again?
1. Chapter 1: Oh surprise

_**Once again I believe in love because of you**_

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Gakuen Alice_**

**_Summary: when Natsume and Mikan are 8 years old Natsume's family have to move to America and Natsume didn't explain to Mikan an gone...after 6 years Natsumecome back and with a fiance! It let Mikan really sad, and that girl try to kill Mikan! Will Mikan believe in love again?_**

**_(most of the Characters are 1517 years old)_**

**_Everyone i have to mission one more thing before you read my story which is MY ENGLISH IS NOT REALLY GOOD so try to understand it! Thank you._**

* * *

Chapter one:Oh surprise

This is Sakura Mikan a cheerful 15 years old girl in year 9! " Mikan chan...Mikan Chan...Wake up it's class time!" Anna said in a warning voice.

"Ah? What happen? Oh sorry i forgot that it's still class time sorry..."Mikan said in a sleepy voice but Anna continued" Hey Mikan is everything all right?Why are you so tired? Is anything happened?"

"Don't worry,"Mikan start to smile in a happy but anyway everyone knows that that smile is not real and everyone knows that she start thinking about Natsume.

" See Anna? I got so many energy! Y-E-A-H M-I-K-A-N..."she stopped because the teacher is staring at her in a danger way and start saying blah blah blah... So the end of that is MIKAN GOT DETENTION.

The morning is gone and the night is coming up now!

Mikanis standing at the balcony and looking at the start. At the same time Natsume is at the balcony staring at the start and thinking about someting.

"Natsume, let's go we have to go to the airport now, hurry up!"said in a beautiful voice but she is not Natsume's sister and she is...

That night no one knows that Natsume is coming back from America with his fiance and sister!

A beautiful morning coming up. B-A-N-G... Which happened in Mikan's room, Hotaru is using a new Baka gun to hit still sleeping's Mikan.5 mins later...10mins later...15mins later( Hotaru is gone already " OMG it's 9.00am already I'm LATE!!" Of course everyone knows that it's Mikan.She used 5mins to tidy up her-self and used 10mins to run to the school...(God she is a sport genius i can't believe that)

When Mikan got in the class lucky that is Narumi san sei so she won't be at detention today!

"Mina-san did you guys dreamed me last night?"Of course that is Narumi.

When everyone heard that everyone start to vomit but except Mikan.Mikan said in a cute voice"Yes, Narumi san sei i dreamed about you yesterday!"And Mikan run to Narumi then these two start to be crazy. Hotaru used a Baka gun hit Mikan all of that sudden, Mikan got hit to the North Pole our poor Mikan climbed back from the North Pole and start crying" Hotaru how mean..." B-A-N-G the classroom door got brake" hey Baka how long are you going to let us to wait?"

Guess who is it! ( But anyway i think you guys all know who is it ) He He

Yep that is Natsume + his sister and another girl.

* * *

**Stars of the hut:** _everyone hope you enjoy my story(however i know it's short so please be nice) and don't forgot to review course i will write some new one! Anyway this is the first time i write this fanfictionThank you c(.)D -- (Monkey)_


	2. Chapter 2 : Why Natsume?

**When everyone heard that everyone start to vomit but except Mikan.Mikan said in a cute voice"Yes, Narumi san sei i dreamed about you yesterday!"And Mikan run to Narumi then these two start to be crazy. Hotaru used a Baka gun hit Mikan all of that sudden, Mikan got hit to the North Pole our poor Mikan climbed back from the North Pole and start crying" Hotaru how mean..." B-A-N-G the classroom door got brake" hey Baka how long are you going to let us to wait?"**

**Guess who is it! ( But anyway i think you guys all know who is it ) He He**

**Yep that is Natsume + his sister and another girl.**

* * *

**_Chapter two: Why…Natsume?_**

When Natsume went into the classroom first thing is start searching Sakura Mikan and Mikan is staring at Natsume( paused for hitting Hotaru ).

" OK now introduce your-self to the class. " Hello my name is Hyuuga Aoi i come from America but i was born in Japan and we moved to America i'm Hyuuga Natsume's sister and i'm 15years-old, i hope i can make a lot friends in this new school!"Said by Aoi.

"She so kawaii!" "Omg i want to ask her if she has a boyfriend yet"...half of the boys in the classroom are start arguing only except Ruka.

"Hyuuga Natsume"Said by Natsume, when he is introducing he only staring at Mikan and Mikan is staring at him back using a sad eye conversation.

"Nah Natsume is that yet?"said by Narumi. But anyway Natsume don't have to introduce him alot course everyone in the class know him and Ruka is his best friend since the kindergarten.Ruka start stand up and walk towards Natsume until Ruka is infront of Natsume and he start to talk in a welcome voice: Welcome back Natsume. I hope you didn't forgot about me, right?""Eh. Ididn't. You are Ruka."reaply from Natsume.

"Ok then let the next one to introduce her-self, mina sit down!"Narumi said.

"Um...Hello everyone my name is Luna and i...i'm...i'm Natsume's fiancee! So the girls like Natsume, No way!!"Said in a warning voice by Luna.

All the sudden Mikan heard it and want to cry, she stand up and asked in a tired voice: Nah...Narumi sensei...i feel sick may i please...please go to...th...the clinic?"All the sudden Mikan finally reall cry out and Narumi know what happened so he reply yes to her,then Mikan start running out with the tears coming out.Natsume saw she is crying but he can't do anything for her so he only can laugh at him-self and go out of the class and sit under the Sakura tree.Before he had come out Hotaru said: Hyuuga Natsume you made Mikan cryed you are going to pay this back."then Hotaru start followed Mikan. Ruka gone as well and everyone in the class is staring at Natsume see what will he do.But nothing!

_**Mikan's Pro**_

Why...why...Natsume why you let me to hate you...you didn't promised you will always be there for me...you didn't,why? You promised me you only like me no one else...and why now you got a fiancee?Why? I don't get it i HATE you forever Natsume!

**_Natsume's Pro_**

Sorry Mikan about i have a fiancee, i know that you are really really depressed at me but i have nothing to do with i have a fiancee...it's my dad want let her to be my fiancee...Mikan if i can't love you this century can i have a chance for next century?

**_Night( At Natsume's house because when Natsume is here or not she always live there anyway they got servent so she don't have to worry)_**

"Mikan open the door, i'm Hotaru, open the door, Mikan"Hotaru said in a nervous voice.

"come in the door is not locked"Mikan said in a tired voice.

When Hotaru went into the room she can't see anything course it's really dark inside. Hotaru think it's weird because Mikan won't stay in a room that is dark, no light in it,but now Mikan even stay in a dark room and sleep. ( every time when Mikan sleep she will turn on a small light then she can sleep )

Then Hotaru ask in a normal cold voice " Hey baka wake up and let's go to dinner."

" Ho..Hotaru you do...don't have to worry ab...about me...you can...go"Mikan said in a way that she used whole energy that left in her body.

When Hotaru heard that tired voice, she run quickly beside her and use her hand to feel Mikan's head.

" Oh crap, Mikan i think you have a high fever we need go to the hospital." Hotaru said.

Hotaru continued" Hey Mikan wake up hey," Then Hotaru start to push Mikan but Mikan didn't say anything and do anything, Hotaru is so scared that Mikan is going to leave her because it happened when that year Natsume gone to America's second day, Mikan have a high fever as well and Mikan nearly died but luckly Hotaru's brother rescued her so Mikan didn't die.

"Ruka come HURRY UP" Hotaru cried out loud and the tears are coming down...

* * *

Stars of the hut: Ok everyone this is end of Chapter two hope you enjoy it! But don't forgot to review!


	3. Chapter 3: Mikan is in hospital

**Hotaru continued" Hey Mikan wake up hey," Then Hotaru start to push Mikan but Mikan didn't say anything and do anything, Hotaru is so scared that Mikan is going to leave her because it happened when that year Natsume gone to America's second day, Mikan have a high fever as well and Mikan nearly died but luckily Hotaru's brother rescued her so Mikan didn't die.**  
**"Ruka come HURRY UP" Hotaru cried out loud and the tears are coming down...**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 : Mikan is in Hospital_**

****

"du di du di" The ambulance

"Doctor,doctor..."Hotaru cried, loud enough for everyone to hear. Then suddenly the doctors all came out and carried Mikan in to the operating room, and everyone else can had to wait outside while the doctor's were busy inside.

Suddenly Hotaru stood up and walked towards the door way. "Wait up Imai, where are you going?" Ruka yelled out.

"I'm going to **_KILL _**Hyuuga, using my new machine gun." Replied Hotaru then she continued, " Nogi, you better stay here and wait for Mikan, if she is wakes up call me." Then she ran forwards into the heavy, pounding rain.

**_Bang Bang Bang! _**Hotaru knocked on the door extremely hard. " Who the fuck is that?!" Natsume said angrily, then he opened the door saw Hotaru and continued, "can you knock gently?"

's siren rang out loud. It started to rain… Natsume still didn't know what happened,and he was still in his room SLEEPING! (Can't believe it).

"Why should i ?"Hotaru replied back angrily.

Natsume know something must be wrong" Is something about Luna?"

When Hotaru heard that and start laughing out loud in a ironic way **_"HYUUGA NATSUME, DO YOU THINK LUNA IS EVERYTHING?!"_** Natsume stared at her and continued,

"Is something wrong with...with... Sakura?"

"Sakura? Since when do you start calling her that instead of Ichigo-kara or Polka dots?!"

"Then what should I call her?"

"Mikan is in hospital because of you..." Hotaru said angrily,

Suddenly Natsume looked directly at Hotaru in shock. He couldn't believe that Mikan is in the hospital right now. Besides the fact that it's his fault, Hotaru didn't tell him the other reason.

"Mikan is in the hospital because of a high fever, and that is what happened when you were little, that time the second day you gone to America, **_and she nearly died by having a fever because of you!_** And she won't let me tell you that because she is scared that you are worried about her! "Hotaru answered Natsume's "Question".

Then Natsume asked which hospital is it and then he ran extremely fast to the hospital with out an umbrella in the rain. Hotaru saw that Natsume was still LOVE Mikan.

When Hotaru is ready to go to the hospital Luna opened her door and asked in a sleepy voice " Ne, Imai, where did Natsume go? And I just...just heard a little bit that Mikan is in hospital...**_Is that true that she is going to die? Or something like that?"_**

****"Too bad she won't die, and if something is wrong with her, listen carefully **Koizumi Luna** **_you better be careful next time!"_** Hotaru said in a warning tone. Then she took an umbrella and went into the heavy rain...

Luna start laughing like a witch" **_Ha ha ha ha, Sakura Mikan we meet again, and this time you are going to pay back and I'm not that little girl always being shy and scared of everything_****_… ha ha ha ha but you might not remember me anymore but that's a good thing! I'm going to 'KILL' you! ha ha ha ha "_**

* * *

Stars of the hut : Ok everyone, hope you like it and don't forgot to review!


	4. Chapter 4 : Natsume is that you?

Luna start laughing like a witch" **_Ha ha ha ha, Sakura Mikan we meet again, and this time you are going to pay back and I'm not that little girl always being shyed and scared of everything ha ha ha ha but you might don't remember me anymore, that's a good thing! I'm going to 'KILL' you! ha ha ha ha "_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Natsume is that you?

When Natsume arrived at the hospital, and he saw Ruka sitting there buy himself, it looks like Ruka is worried about Mikan.

"Ruka how is Sakura?" Natsume asked.

At that time the doctor came in and said," Who is Sakura's family? I want to talk to them!"

"I am" Said Hotaru with all the wet cloth.

"Ok then, come with me to the office." said the doctor.

**_In the room:_**

**_Hotaru moved the chair with the shaking hands..._**

"May i ask what's your name?" The doctor ask calmly.

"Imai Hotaru."Reply from Hotaru.

"Oh, ok Imai san is Sakura Mikan have same thing when she was little?"(The fever)

"Uh, yes, she does"

"Oh that's the point, i want to tell you that she is..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH..." the noise come from Hotaru.

Sunddenly Ruka and Natsume rush into the room and saw that Hotaru is crying and looks like SICK then Natsume asked" What did you do to her?"

"Don't...doctor don't tell him" Hotaru said in a nervous voice

"What tell me or you want to die?" Natsume said in warning voice

The doctor looks nervous and said " Sakura Mikan is losing her memory, that means she doesn't remember anything includeing her name..."

**_Gong Long..._**

The rain went bigger outside, and it is lighting...

Natsume doesn't belive what did he heard.

**_At home_**

On that time Luna heard it as well and she goes: Hahaha Sakura Mikan, this is the retribution for you try to get Natsume away from me!"

**In the hospital Natsume is sitting beside Mikan's bed same as Hotaru and Ruka they all sit around Mikan wish she can open her eyes soon.**

And the wish comes true. Mikan slowly open her eyes and start saying in a soft voice" Water, water..."

Hotaru is the first one to hear it and quickly poring the water into a cup and drinked it.

" Thankyou..."Mikan said " Wait, may i please to ask who are you guys? And who am i?"

" You're Sakura Mikan" Natsume said.

Sunddely Natsume stand up and walk towards Mikan and KISSED her right on the lip.

"Nat...Natsu...Natsume... Is that...YOU?"

Natsume is surprised that Mikan remembered him but 1 mins later Mikan forgot hime AGAIN!( How could she!! )

* * *

Stars of the Hut: Ok everyone this is the end of ch4 hope you enjoy it. Thankyou! and the next chapter is... You will know soon


	5. Chapter 5 : Farris wheel make me remeber

"Nat...Natsu...Natsume... Is that...YOU?"

Natsume is surprised that Mikan remembered him but 1 mins later Mikan forgot hime AGAIN!( How could she

* * *

Chapter 5: Ferris wheel makes me remember you

From that day (which Mikanlose her memory) Natsumeis more caring on Mikan and it make Luna more angry.( Mikan still live at Natsume's house. Mikan's room is right next to Natsume's!)

**_Two weeks later_**

On a beautiful warm day Mikan is the first one that wake up and she made Natsume,Aoi and Luna's breakfast then she start calling everyone downstair to eat breakfast.Sunddely Hoatru called Mikan's mobil.

" Baka this is Hotaru, i have five tickets for the Amusement park, do you want to go?"

"Um... Amusement park? I think i have being there before but i just can't remeber when and with who...um... all right i will go! But who else is going? five tickets!"

" Uh... Baka the other three is Ruka ,Natsume and Aoi!"

"But how about Luna? Isn't she going?"

"OMG! So stupid i don't have enough tickets!And...for your safty Luna can't go!Because..."

'Because what?"

"Don't worry, if i tell you, you won't understand so don't worry!"

"OK. Nah Hotaru when are we going?"

"At 1pm me and Ruka meet you guys at Amusement Park, Ok? Tell Natsume that! And BYE!"

"Du...Du...Du..."

"NAh! HOTARU...'.ll

"Hey that is eggplant head right?" Asked Natsume.

"Egg...Eggplant HEAD? Do you call Hotaru that?"Mikan said in a surprise voice because no one can call Hotaru like that!

"Um, Yeh can't i?"Natsume reply in a cold voice.

"Uh...Oh Hotaru said that we are going to Amusement Park! We have to meet them at 1pm there."Mikan sunddely remember that and said out loud.

"YEH! We are going to Aumsement Park i'm so so so happy! Natsume we can be together outside again!" Luna said in a happily way but 2mins later Mikan said in a

embarrassed way

"Uh... Luna Hota...ru said that sh...she only have FIVE tickets which...which means Ruka, Hotaru, me, Natsume and Aoi are going so..."

"Oh don't worry i can buy the tickets there so don't worry!"

"Uh...OK"

Then everyone start ahead to the park.

* * *

stars of the Hut:ok, i will continu it so don't forgot to review!


	6. Chapter6: Farris wheel make me remember2

**_"Uh... Luna Hota...ru said that sh...she only have FIVE tickets which...which means Ruka, Hotaru, me, Natsume and Aoi are going so..."_**

**_"Oh don't worry i can buy the tickets there so don't worry!"_**

**_"Uh...OK"_**

**_Then everyone start ahead to the park._**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Farris wheel makes me remember you (2)_**

When they arrived the Amusement park Hotaru and Ruka are already waiting there since 5mins ago. Then...

"Nah Hotaru..."Mikan sunddely remember something happened before.

"Baka are you Ok? what happen?" Hotaru asked in a nervous voice. Suddenly she realized that maybe she shouldn't bring Mikan here but she thought when Mikan arrive here she might remember something but look now...

" Oh nothing i just remember something that happened before but i suddenly forget it again..."Mikan replyed.

"Don't worry that baka will remember sometime" Natsume said in a cold way.

" Nah Natsume let's go play i'm hungry...let's go! Why should we stay here? Why don't we go inside?"Luna said.

Hotaru is fully angry and she start saying" Hey Luna if you stick with Natsume again you will DIE! I'm serious this time don't make me more angry then you won't know what will happen next! Remember that!"

"Uh...everyone let's go and have some fun!" Aoi is trying to stop this fight but sadly no one is listening.

"ENOUGH! Don't fight! Aren't we are friends? If you guys are fighting because of me then i will quiet and gone forever! So please don't fight we are friends!" Mikan said.

"Ok, yes, we are fighting because of you Mikan! Don't you know that i really hate you? From the day you lose your memory, Natsume go to your room everyday but you can't remember Natsume fine that's OK! But Natsume is sad when everytime he walk out from your room and i'm sad as well! so i want you to disapear!!" Luna said in a angry voice and the tears are coming out from her eyes but no one cares of Luna is crying!

Suddenly Mikan is shocked then she knows everyone around her is sad only because she forget everone so she thought it's all her fault that make everyone sad,angry and tired. She doesn't understand why Hotaru and everyone is so caring about her and she just don't know who are they! STRANGE.Then Mikan turned around and run straight into th Amusement Park whit tears all coming from her eyes.

Then Natsume followed Mikan samed as Ruka and Aoi.

Now only Hotaru and Luna is together then "Pia" Hotaru slaped Luna's face really hard and everyone is staring at them for "Fun" and Hotaru start saying

"Luna you made that baka cried you know how much you have to pay? You have to pay for this Luna!" Then Hotaru disapeared for finding Mikan.

**_7pm they still in the Amusement Park_**

"MIKAN...MIKAN WHERE ARE YOU?"everyone are sreaming so lound.

Farris wheel start lightning like a star and still no one can find Mikan

Suddenly Natsume knows that where's Mikan so he run as fast as he counld.

"Mikan i found you... don't make us worried again ok?" Natsume said in a tired and worried voice.

Mikan turns her head back and saw Natsume is standing there with that worried face then she asked" Are you that worry about me?"

Natsume suddenly know an idea the he looks at his watch 7.59pm and 15seconds till 8pm and check the distance to the farris wheelthen he pulls Mikan's hands and start running as fast as they counld and when they are running on to the farris whell Natsume said" Mikan i love you as no one can love you better than me!"

And they got on Farris wheel already and "BANG,BANG..." At 8pm the fireworks are all working.

Suddenly the Farris wheel stoped and Natsume and Mikan's cage is right on top of the Farris wheel! They stopped because the stuff want the couples to look at this beautiful night.

"Nah,Natsume is it true that you said you..." Mikan said in a soft voice.

"YEP it's TRUE" Replyed from Natsume and then Natsume kissed Mikan again on the lips Suddenly...

Mikan remember everthing and she pushed Natsume away and said in a happy way" Nah Natsume guess what i remember everthing include i came here before with you when we are little!"

Natsume doesn't care he looks like he is angry.

"Nah Natsume are you all right? You looks you are angry..."Asked Mikan

"Yes i am angry, why you pushed me away when i kissed you?"

"Because i...i just want to tell you that i remember everything" Mikan said.

"Fine then you have to pay back!"

"AHHHHH"

Natsume kissed Mikan again till all the way they get off the farris wheel. When they get off the Farris wheel everyone is waitting down there already. When Hotaru saw Mikan she is soo worried about her and quickly run towards her and ask everything that 'oh are you ok' some stuff like that !

* * *

Stars of the Hut: Everyone it looks like a happy ending! But it's not the end yet there still got long long way to go! Don't forgot to review!


	7. Chapter 7: Natsume's birthday!

**_Natsume kissed Mikan again till all the way they get off the farris wheel. When they get off the Farris wheel everyone is waitting down there already. When Hotaru saw Mikan she is soo worried about her and quickly run towards her and ask everything that 'oh are you ok' some stuff like that !_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7 : Natsume's birthday_**

On the day 27/11, it's Natsume's birthday! Natsume is turning 19!Everyone is preparing for Natsume's party! Mikanisthe busiest out of everyone" Hey that table decoration is too ugly! Hey stop that 'happy birthday's sign is not on a right side!..." Hotaru is using her robot to do everything, Ruka is with Natsume outside 'shopping' , Luna is in her own room choosing which dress looks best for tomorrow and what present will she give to him as a fiance!

**_At _5pm**

'Do do do' Luna knock on Mikan's room.

"Coming please" Mikan said in a sweet voice.

"Nah Mikan this is Luna, i just want to ask you what is Natsume's present? Oh don't worry, you don't have to tell me it's just..."  
"Oh! The present, I'm giving him this!"Mikan replied and showing the present.

The present is a long warm scarf and on the scarf it wrote Hyyuga Natsume. In Luna's brain she is thinking...

**At 6pm the party start**

"Happy birthday Natsume!" Everyone shout at the same time, in the house it is so warm everyone are together!

"Nah everyone it's present time let's give Natsume our present!"Luna said.

Then everyone went to get the present same as Luna. Luna quickly run up and down then everyone is showing what did they got but only except Mikan because when she went into her room, she can't find the scarf and she is so nervous. Then Luna said" Natsume check out what did i got you!"

Natsume saw the scarf wroten Hyyuga Natsume, all the sudden Mikan stared at the scarf and Luna's face.

"Mikan where is your present?"Luna asked out loud.

"I...i...i..."

"Don't i...i...i...if you don't have it just say you forgot to buy it, that's all right for Natsume because **YOU ARE NOT THAT IMPORTANT TO NATSUME**!"Luna said you are not that important to nasume out lound, it makes Mikan feel crying then Mikan start saying in a voice that nearly is crying" So...Sorry Na...Natsume i...i...i forgot to buy a present for you..."

"Don't worry you are not important to me so you don't have to buy a present, i only need my fiancee's present"Natsume replyed and start huging Luna hard as he could.

Mikan's tears finally come out and she said out lound" Hyyuga Natsume you have to remember this, i will pay back!"

Then Mikan run back into her room start crying.

Sunddenly Persona went into Mikan's room and start talking" Little cat ready to go?"

"Yes"Mikan replyed.

Then two shadow went out the house no one know that Mikan is going with Persona not either Hotaru.

When Mikan is going Luna is pregnant. That day Mikan and Luna are 18.(Luna sleep with Natsume!)

**The second day morning**

Natsume is thinking all day that makeing Mikan cry. Right now he is standing infront of Mikan's room."Kock knock knock" "Mikan are you awake? Can i come in?"Natsume asked.

But there is no reply in the room so Natsume went into the room. When he enter the room he didn't see Mikan only see that the balcony is open and the curtain is flying in the air.

Natsume only saw a letter. On the letter it wrote:

To: Everyone in this house

Dear Natsume,Hotaru,Ruka,Aoi and Luna

Maybe when you saw this letter i'm not here any more but don't worry i didn't die, i just...just want go out have a little walk, so don't worry! Hotaru don't ever try to find me, that's impossible finding me, i'm in a place that no one know it, it's a pretty place that place is only for me.

Natsume i'm sorry, please see another letter! That is especially made for you Natsume!

Then Natsume opened another letter it wrote:

Dear Hyyuga

Nah remember the first time we meet? That day i went to a party with my parents but then, i was totolly lost then i found you sitting on a tree, you asked me what happen and i was scared then you gived me a lollipop, finally you help me found my parents!

I'm sorry but i want to tell you that i really love you!

From: Sakura Mikan

xx/xx/xxxx

After Natsume read Mikan's letter he is fully hateing Mikan because he tried so hard and at the end nothing happened.Then when it is breakfast time Natsume said Mikan is gone and everyone is so worried.Suddenly Luna feel something disgusting then she quickly ran into the toilet vomit but she can't. When she come out Natsume asked" Are you OK?"

"Yeh i think s..."Then Luna fall on to the chair.

Natsume ran quickly and holding Luna into the car and drive her to the hospital.

When Luna comes out doctor said in a happy voice: Congratolation Mr Hyyuga your fiancee is pregnant for 3months!"

"What? Are you sure?"Natsume said in a nervous voice.

"Yes i'm very sure!" The doctor said in a make sure voice.

Then the doctor warning" Don't let your fiancee hold too heavy stuff and don't let her feel too tired."

"OK." . ( i can't believe it! -口- )

* * *

Stars of the Hut: OMG, don't forgot to review!


	8. Chapter 8 : Mikan's Task

**Then the doctor warning" Don't let your fiancee hold too heavy stuff and don't let her feel too tired."**

**"OK." . ( i can't believe it! -口- )**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mikan's TASK**

One year later everyone is growning braver. In a year Mikan acepted alot trainning and now she is a killer nick name is"Orange cat".

Today is 1/1, it's another year and it is very important to Mikan because it's Mikan's birthday! But almost she forgot that it's her birthday.

**In the school...**

"A year is gone so quickly, but where is Mikan?" Hotaru said and looking to the sky.

In a year Hotaru and Ruka become a couple by an accident and Natsume and Luna have a baby. The baby's name is Hyuuga Runa.

"Orange cat you have some "stuff" to do" Said Persona.

"OK" Reply from Mikan in a cold way.(The way that Natsume always does to everyone)

"Your task is to bring me back Hyuuga Runa, a one year-old baby, Luna's baby."

"A baby!?...Hyuuga!?..."Mikan reply in a hesitation way.

"What happen? Only because it's a baby? I think i told you before, no matter what is it just kill it, think it's your enemy."

"OK i understand"

Then Mikan disapeared in the dark, Persona is laughing.

**10PM In the house (Natsume's house)**

"Oh Runa don't cry please don't. Hey Natsume why Runa is keeping crying? Is she sick or something?" Luna asked

Natsume is sitting on the bed and reading MANGA and replyed" I don't know just put her down and there is no worrys "

Then Natsume walk towards Luna and get the baby away from her and walk to their bed then he put the baby down in the middle of the bed, and he went" We sleep on the bed together then she won't cry."

Then they sleeped. No one knows that there is a pair of eyes is staring at them whole hour.

"Bang" Then the window of balcony suddenly braked Mikan is wearing a mask of orange color cat and she is holding a gun.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Natsume help she/he is getting our baby away, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Luna screamed and shouting.

Then Natsume quickly run to Luna and start fighting with Mikan. Luna is holding the baby really hard.

But anyways Mikan is not Natsume's opponent so quckly Nasume is holding Mikan's both hands and not letting her move.

He went" Who tell you to come? And who are you?"

At that time Ruka and Hotaru is coming upstairs with their PJ( They are not sleeping in a same room)(Stars of the Hut : sorry about Aoi is not in it because she gone back to America course the family wants her:)

Ruka run towards Luna and try to help her get out of the room and Hotaru is staring at Mikan but she doesn't know that person is Mikan BUT she have a feeling that she know that person. (Stars of the Hut: what happen to Hotaru , she doesn't know that's Mikan isn't she is very smart?)

"Are you doing something for Persona? If yes please go back and tell Persona that stop anoying us!"Said Natsume

"Oh SORRY i won't go back until i done my TASK! And my task is getting Hyuuga Runa away!" Mikan said.

"Oh then i'm sorry as well because i won't let you get our BABY away!"Replyed from Natsume.

Suddenly Mikan heard that Natsume said it's he and Luna's baby, then all the tears just went out of Mikan's eyes and she stoped what is she doing. Because she heard it from Natsume's mouth so that's means it's true that it is their baby.

"Why are you crying?" Asked from Hotaru.Then she is walking towards to her.

"..."

Then she quickly ran out the room and ran towards Luna then "AH" Luna screamed out loud then the baby is gone, Mikan took the baby away from Luna's hand, everyone can only hear that the baby is crying.

M:"Persona i done my task, here you go the baby."

P:"How kawaii is it. isn't it Orang cat?"

M:"Yeh. But anyway why you need this baby for?"

P:"Oh let me tell you a little secret, it's my baby!"

M:"What? Isn't it Natsume and Luna's ?"

P:" Who said it? All the things happened from an accident! That time Luna and me is on a moutain and suddenly it's rainning then we run into a cave then..."

M:"OH!? Then it's not Natsume's? Right?"

P:"Deh!"

**In Natsume's house:**

"My baby...baby...baby..."Luna is scared

"Don't worry i will get the baby back!" Reply from Natsume

"Natsume thankyou for all the thing you done for me, but will you stop helping me when i tell you the truth?"Luna want to know.

"What truth?"Natsume asked.

"The truth about the baby is...it's not your baby it's Persona and my baby, it all happened from an accident!"Luna said.

Suddenly three pairs of eyes is staring at her ' What it's not Natsume's?'

"I still will help you because i want to know who is the person that get the baby away." Nasume replyed.

Then everyone start searching on the computer.

* * *

Stars of the Hut: Huh! I finished chapter 8, finally! Don't forgot to review! And the next chapter is more fun!


	9. Chapter 9 : My name is Hyuuga Yuki!

**"I still will help you because i want to know who is the person that get the baby away." Nasume replyed.**

**Then everyone start searching on the computer.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : My name is Hyuuga Yuki!**

Two days later they still have no clude about where is Runa!

"Ding Dong" Some one is here.

Natsume run down the stairs and opened the door but he saw NOTHING totally nothing. He look at left, then turn right, then finally look down, he saw a little boy. The boy looks like around 4year-old, he was wearing a white rabbit ear hat, a black T-shirt , a long black pants. The boy looks really cute he has brown hair , red eyes and a red ear ring. The face is kinda looks like Natsume mix with Mikan!

" Who are you?" Natsume asked.

"Papa i found you!"The boy replyed.

"PAPA? i think you must be lost right?" Natsume said in a nervous vioce.

"No you are my Papa, Hyuuga Natsume, right? That's your name!"The boy said.

"Uh... Yer that's my name, so who are you?"Natsume asked

"I come from future, my name is Hyuuga Yuki, i'm your son from future!" The boy said.

"...Come in."Natsume said.

"WAH papa's house is so big!"Yuki said in a surprise voice.

Yer, of course Natsume's house is a reall huge HOUSE. There is three levels in this house it's kinda like a 'castle'.

"Who is it Natsume? Is it Runa?"Luna asked.

"Uh..no...it's..."

"Who are you woman? And what are you doing in my papa and mama's house?" Yuki asked in a cold voice.

"Uh...i'm Koizumi Luna, i live here."Luna reply with a simile face.

"So papa did you cheat on mama?" Yuki nearly cried.

"Uh no. I WON'T! NEVER!"Natsume said in a angry voice.

"Uh sorry papa, i didn't mean to make you angry...so...sorry." Then Yuki cried.

"Yuki, don't cry."Natsume never know how to consolation a little baby.

"Take it easily, i will take care on him." Said Hotaru.

"Eggplant head, don't worry i will take care on him." Natsume said.

"Oh really? Do you know how to take care a little BABY? I guess you don't, So let me do it!"Hotaru said.

"So? That's my son!"Natsume said.

"Oh really? But he is come from future! F-U-T-U-R-E!"Hotaru replyed.

"Qie..."Natsume turned his head away.

"Let's go Yuki!" Said in a warm voice.-- Hotaru.

"Uh? You are aunt Hotaru!" Yuki said in a happy voice then he start simile.

"Uh? Yer i'm Hotaru, you baka mama's best friend!"Hotaru replyed, then they went to the garden to play.

"Natsume is it all right?" Ruka asked.

"Yer i think" Natsume replyed then they went back to finding Runa.

Natsume opened the door and didn't see Luna then he went " Hey Ruka did u see Luna?"

"Nah, hey Natsume there's a letter, it say to you."Ruka said as he found the letter beside the computer.

"Oh let me see."Natsume said.

Then he opened the letter it said:

To dear Natsume:

Natsume i think i have to go now i have to choice,because your future son is coming and it looks so warm it make me crazy, so i want to find Runa quickly and i don't care what i do i have to find her, don't worry about me don't come find me, find Mikan first.

From: Koizumi Luna

Then eveything went back to normal and Yuki is going to school with Natsume,Hotaru and Ruka. A new life is starting again!

**At somewhere Dark**

"Mikan your next mission is go back to your school, they need you and what you need to do i will tell you in the school!" Persona said.

"What? Go back to School!?" Mikan said in a surprise voice.

* * *

**Stars of the Hut: Everyone i'm sorry that this chapter is short! I'm so sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm back

**At somewhere Dark**

**"Mikan your next mission is go back to your school, they need you and what you need to do i will tell you in the school!" Persona said.**

**"What? Go back to School!?" Mikan said in a surprise voice.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: I'm back.**

"Tah tah tah tah..." (some one is running)

"OH MY GOD! I'm going to be late on my first lesson!" Mikan said.

"OK everyone it's class time! Oh i remember today we have a new transport student!" Narumi said.

"New student?..." everyone said.

"Boring! It's only a new student, noting special about it! SO SHUT UP!" Natsume said in a angry voice,

'Knock,knock & knock'

"coming please." Narumi said.

Then Mikan opened the door a little bit with two wet hands then 'Bang' the water all fall over Mikan's body.

"I knew it!" Mikan said in a cold way.

"OMG it's mikan! We did it to a wrong person!" Every one start the conversation on her.

When Hotaru , Ruka and Natsume heard Mikan they all stopped what they doing and staring at her.

**_Natsume's pro_**

What? Why she is... but how?

**_Mikan's pro_**

Natsume, long time no see...

"Ok everyone sit down please, i knew u guys know her but please sit down." Said Narumi.

Narumi kept going " So Mikan-Chan introduce yourself please!"

"...Sakura Mikan" Mikan said.

"Uh... is it ALL?" Asked Narumi.

Then Mikan used her eyes to stared at narumi so narumi didn't say anything anymore.

"Then let's see where can you sit... uh... oh u can sit next to Natsume-kun!" Said from narumi with a pairs of scary eyes.

"What?" Said by Mikan and Natsume together at the same time.

Then they continued" No way to sit next to him/her!"

" Well then, if u guys dont want to sit next to other then Mikan dont have a seat then!" narumi said in a silly voice.

"Fine!" Said mikan then she walk towards the old spot she usally sit.

* * *

Starts of the Hut: Everyone srry about it's short! i will do better next time! And dont forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11 Welcome back party

_**"Then let's see where can you sit... uh... oh u can sit next to Natsume-kun!" Said from narumi with a pairs of scary eyes.**_

**_"What?" Said by Mikan and Natsume together at the same time._**

_**Then they continued" No way to sit next to him/her!"**_

_**" Well then, if u guys dont want to sit next to other then Mikan dont have a seat then!" narumi said in a silly voice.**_

_**"Fine!" Said mikan then she walk towards the old spot she usally sit.**_

**Chapter eleven~ Welcome back party. **

Mikan sat down next to Natsume, its kinda of akwad because they won't talk to each other plus they were all blushing.

'Ding ding ding.'

Finally the bell rang, which means its break time now. This class was very short but to Mikan and Natsume, they felt that this class had been gone for ages. Then everyone crowed around Mikan and start asking this and that.

"Neh Mikan, how are you?" Anna asked

"its alright." Mikan replied in a very cold tone.

Anna shocked, she never saw Mikan like that before. But she still continued talking to her.

"Neh Mikan, wanna go to the central town? We havent went there with you for ages."

"No." Mikan rejected her and turned around walked off.

Mikan walked towards the sakura tree that she and Natsume used to sit together under. But now its only her, by her self sitting there.

"Why are you guys so nice to me, i came back for revenge... but if you guys are too nice to me i dont think that i would kill you guys..." Mikan said it to her self.

When she said those stuff, a person sitting on the tree heard it all. Well which is Natsume.

'Kill? Revenge? for what?' Natsume asked those questions to him self.

The day past quickly, Mikan felt asleep under the tree when she woke up its already night time, then she went back to her dorm. When she opened her door she heard 'bang'

"Welcome to the party, Mikan." Anna was the first one said something.

Mikan was completly shocked, she felt those warmness back, just like the way that she used to be in the school. Mikan felt something was in her eye, yes its tears. Mikan know that she can't cry or else she cant do the renvenge anymore.

"Why did you guys do this?" Mikan asked.

"Uh... Mikan, we thought about having a surprise party for you but we didnt know that you dont like it... sorry." Anna appologised.

'sigh'

'When can you guys change just for a little bit?' Mikan thought to her self.

"Uh... no its just that i didnt prepare anything." Mikan broke the silence.

'ok Sakura Mikan, today, only today i give you permission to turn back to the person you use to be.' Mikan told her self.

"Then, everyone party time." Mikan screamed happily.

Everyone saw her smiling from the bottow of her heart, they were all happy, then they started the party. Suddenly Mikan saw a shadow on the balcony, then she walked towards it.

She opened the balcony door, and there it is Natsume standing there.

"Why dont you join them and play?" Mikan asked.

"You changed." Natsume said.

"Huh?" Mikan asked unsurely.

"I said that you changed alot. You are not you anymore." Natsume said as he looked into the sky.

"But, who ever you changed into, i still like you." Natsume said.

Mikan couldn't hold her tears back anymore, finally she cried out.

"Why do you guys have to be so nice to me? i tried to tell my self that you guys are enemy... why why why..." Mikan told Natsume.

"If you think we are enemy then why did you still join the party?" Natsume asked.

Then Mikan hugged Natsume and said "Only once Natsume, let me hug you like this then i will never do this ever again. From tomorrow on we are strangers ok?"

"sigh, ok. But i told you, i dont care who you turned into, i still love you the way i always do." Natsume whispered into her ears.

This night, Mikan turned her self back into normal, and everyone else was having fun. Mikan thought to her self, 'i want the time to stop now, because now everyone is happy and im in the one that i love's hug... im happy.'

* * *

Stars of the Hut: yeh, i updated it. hope you guys like it and review it! SMILE


End file.
